A Very Scary Friends
by Cece1
Summary: scary movies can sometimes happen for real
1. This isn't a movie

Title: A Very Scary _Friends_......

Author: Cece

Disclaimer: I do not own friends.

Spoilers: Think up to season 7......There really are no spoilers.

Please review. Thanks!

**********************************

[Monica and Chandler's, at Night, everyone is there watching one of the Jason movies. Joey, Ross, and Rachel are on the couch, Phoebe is on the floor, and Chandler and Monica are cuddled together in the chair.]

Joey: Oh no. He's gonna get her.

Phoebe: No, don't go up stairs. (TV: lady goes up stairs and enters a room. She is about to open the closet door.)

Monica: Oh my god. How stupid is she. She doesn't even have a weapon. (She opens the closet and something falls out. Everyone is startled. She goes to pick it up and someone comes behind her.)

Phoebe: Jason! (everyone has a scared look on their face. The girl turns around a come face to face with jason and.......The tv goes off) (everyone jumps a little.)

Chandler: What happen! 

Ross: Who turned the tv off?

Monica: Just turn it back on. I don't wanna miss it. (Joey goes to turn the tv on but it doesn't work.)

Joey: It's not coming back on.

Rachel: Great. (all the lights go off in the apartment.)

Everyone: Ahhhhhh!

Rachel: Oh my god! Whats going on.

Monica: It must be a power outage. Lets just light some candles. (she gets some candles and lights them.)

Chandler: (at the window) I don't think its a power outage. Eveyone else still has their power.

Ross: This is officially getting weird.

Phoebe: The Phone!

Monica: Yeah. The phone should still work. I'll call the building manager. (monica picks the phone up and listens for the dial tone. When she hears a dial tone she starts to dial a number.) 

Monica: The phone just cut off.

Ross: What.

Monica: I was just dialing and it cut off.

Rachel: Guys, this is really freaking me out. 

Joey: Lets go check out my apartment. 

Chandler: Good idea. (they all head to go next door but the door wont open.)

Chandler: The door is stuck. 

Monica: What!? Are you sure its unlocked.

Chandler: Yes I'm sure.

Phoebe: I saw this in a movie once.

Rachel: What do you mean Pheebs? 

Phoebe: Well, there were a group of people watching a scary movie, and weird stuff started happening. Like what's happening to us.

Chandler: But this isn't a movie.

Phoebe: But this was based on true stories.

(Everyone gets scared and confused looks.)

  
  


**TBC**

  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Not again

[Monica and Chandler's, at Night, The guys are trying to open the door by taking the hinges off. The girls are sitting.]

Ross: We got it. (the girls rush up to the them as they are setting the door to the side.There is light in the hall)

Phoebe: Light! I can see the light!

Monica: I guess Chandler was right. It was just our apartment. (They all go next door.)

Monica: I can make the phone call now. (she goes to the phone.)

Chandler: Looks like Mon and I are staying here tonight. 

Ross: well, since everything is settled I'm going back to my place now. See ya in the morning. (goes to the door.)

Monica: The line is dead. (she continues to check the phone. Ross is having trouble opening the door.)

Chandler: It's probably just the phone company or something. 

Monica: Yeah. I'll go with Ross and try his phone.

Rachel: (noticing ross) Ross, what wrong with the door.

Ross: I don't know. I think it's stuck.

Chandler: (sighs) Not again.

Rachel: Okay. I don't know whats going on but no power outage can do that to doors.

Monica: Guys, can you do the same to open this door.

Joey: Not gonna happen.

Monica: What do mean.

Joey: The tools are over at you place. I don't keep any here.

Phoebe: You know what makes this situation even worse.

Chandler: It can get no worse than it already is.

Phoebe: There is no door on you guys apartment.

Monica: Oh god. What are we gonna do. Someone might break in.

Chandler: Its not breaking in if there is no door!

Ross: Lets all just calm down. Panicking is not gonna make it any better.

Rachel: Well, its making me feel a lot better. (Ross shoots her a look.)

Joey: Look at the up side, at least the lights didn't go out. (The lights go out. Everyone screams.)

Everyone: Ahhhhhh!/Help us!/were trapped!/Help!......... (goes on for some time.)

Ross: I think I heard something. (everyone stops. Walking sounds can be heard and it stops right in front of the door. Someone is opening the door.)

(The door opens very slowly. When it opens all the way, there is a man standing in the doorway wearing a trench coat and he has an axe in his hands.)

  
  


**TBC**

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
